Pokémon Soul
by DoctorEleven
Summary: A Região Celeste, afastada de todo o mundo essas terras inexploradas ainda possuem grandes mistérios a serem descobertos e aqui que nossa nova aventura começa. Eric é um garoto de 12 anos que iniciará sua aventura ao lado de seu fiel Pokémon, Shinx, ao qual ganhou quando fez 10 anos. Para ajudar a salvar a fazenda de seus pais, o garoto deverá vencer a Liga Pokémon e seus desafios.


_"_ _Em tempos desconhecidos, criaturas estranhas apareceram nesse planeta. Nós os chamamos de Pokémon. Por muitos anos, incontáveis espécies de Pokémon se desenvolveram. Pesquisadores procuraram e identificaram centenas dessas criaturas. E ainda há muitas mais para serem descobertas. Muitas histórias foram passadas contando as extraordinárias aventuras que os humanos compartilham com seus amigos Pokémon. Também houve conflitos, mas através das eras, aprendemos a viver em harmonia e assim a história continua…"._

Prólogo.

– Vamos lá Shinx, use Tackle!

Shinx avançou contra seu oponente o atacando com velocidade, logo o mesmo conseguiu se esquivar.

Não de chance a ele, Spark – Gritou o jovem garoto e sem tempo de reação do Pokémon rival, o Pidgey foi atingido por uma corrente elétrica e caiu.

– Isso, vamos vencer...

– Eric! Venha até aqui meu filho – O chamado de sua mãe desconcentrou Eric por alguns segundos, nisso o pequeno Pidgey que ainda não tinha sido derrotado fugiu.

– Ah... foi por pouco, vamos lá ver Shinx... – O jovem garoto de 12 anos começou a correr na direção do local onde sua mãe estava, seguido pelo Pokémon elétrico. Eric não era muito alto, pelo menos para sua idade, possui cabelos curtos e cor castanho escuro e olhos da mesma cor. Sua casa não ficava muito longe do riacho onde ele estava e logo chegou, sua mãe estava arrumando algumas peças de roupas em um cesto. Eric antes de entrar começou a tirar o pó da roupa, usava uma calça jeans escura e camisa azul com gola branca sem nenhuma estampa.

– Mãe... - Eric chegou até a mulher que pegava o cesto no chão. Aquela era sua mãe, uma mulher alta de 35 anos, parecia ser bem mais nova, seus cabelos eram grandes e escuros, mas no momento estavam presos com um laço, vestia uma roupa bem simples e um avental branco por cima ao qual estava um pouco sujo.

– Filho, onde você estava? Te procurei o dia todo – Disse ela demonstrando um pouco de preocupação.

– Eu estava fazendo um pequeno treino com o Shinx – Respondeu o garoto sorrindo e mostrando animação enquanto olhava para o Pokémon ao seu lado - Estávamos só brincando mãe.

– Treino? Você chama isso de brincadeira? - Disse balançando a cabeça - Escuta Eric, seu pai pediu que você o encontrasse no Rancho da fazenda, ele disse ser um pouco urgente, então você pode ver o que ele quer?

\- Claro mãe, vou lá agora mesmo - Mal terminou de falar e já começou a andar na direção do Rancho que não ficava muito longe, ele andava a passos bem rápidos.

\- Ei Eric, não precisa correr... - Gritou sua mãe, mas não teve nem tempo de ser escutada - Esse garoto, será que sua energia não acaba?

Ela olhou para Shinx como se perguntasse ao pequeno Pokémon, este por sua vez saiu correndo atrás do garoto. Os dois seguiam na direção do Rancho quando passou na frente de uma outra casa, havia uma senhora sentada em uma cadeira na porta da residência e o garoto parou para cumprimenta-la.

\- Oh, olá senhora De Ville.

\- Olá Eric, você parece estar com pressa, vai a algum lugar importante? - Perguntou a velha senhora, era uma mulher baixa e magra, estava na faixa dos seus 62 anos, já possuía cabelos brancos, vestida com roupas de cor azul-claro e usava óculos de leitura.

\- Sim senhora, meu pai quer que eu o encontre no Rancho, falou que era urgente - Respondeu animado.

\- Entendo... acho que eu já disse isso algumas vezes, mas você não para de lembrar meu neto.

Eric para de correr antes de se afastar muito da senhora e se vira para a mesma – Seu neto? Por que diz isso?

\- Quando eu vejo você pela fazenda, animado e confiante desse jeito... Ele é igual, neste momento está em sua jornada para ser um Mestre Pokémon.

\- Mestre Pokémon? Então não somos tão iguais assim senhora... não tenho nenhum tipo de vontade de se tornar um Treinador Pokémon, muito menos um Mestre - Falou sorrindo - Além disso, sei que meu pai também não gosta muito dessa ideia.

\- Mesmo assim, você o lembra de muito, tem até a mesma idade, talvez um dia o conheça.

\- É talvez... mais agora tenho de ir senhora De Ville, até mais.

\- Tome cuidado garoto.

Ele seguiu seu caminho e logo se aproximava do Rancho, mas parou ao ver um carro parado em frente ao local, nunca tinha visto aquele veículo antes, então resolveu se aproximar devagar para não interromper algum serviço de seu pai, se aproximou da porta e tentou ver quem estava ali. Shinx se aproximou do garoto e parou ao seu lado.

\- Sr. Carson, eu só te peço mais um tempo - O homem segurava um papel em suas mãos e parecia preocupado, o homem era alto, possuía cabelos curtos igual ao do filho, só que eram grisalhos, usava um chapéu preto, camisa xadrez marrom e calça jeans, parecia nervoso enquanto conversava com um outro, este parecia ser um pouco mais novo que o pai de Eric, seus cabelos estavam bem penteados, possuía um olhar serio em seu rosto mantendo sempre uma expressão calma, vestido com um terno preto e gravata, calça combinando com o jaleco e segurava uma maleta preta.

\- Escute Dr. Willians, quando o senhor veio até mim eu não liguei em ajuda-lo, o senhor tinha motivos e precisava do dinheiro, para que mesmo precisava? Ah sim, para ajudar todos aqueles Pokémon na época.

\- Mas isso é mais do que eu havia emprestado do senhor - Reclamou.

\- Doutor, você assinou um contrato, você o leu e concordou com tudo o que havia nele, não é mesmo? E lembra-se do que deu em garantia, não?

\- A fazenda... - Respondeu o homem de cabeça baixa - Mas só lhe peço mais algum tempo e pagarei tudo, não estamos em uma época boa Sr. Carson.

\- Certo, eu vou lhe dar mais dois meses para que possa me pagar tudo o que deve, mas lembre-se caso não pague, eu tomarei essa fazenda como pagamento, estamos entendidos?

\- Certo, eu pagarei, dois meses são o suficiente senhor, obrigado - Agradeceu o homem guardando o papel que tinha em mãos em seu bolso.

\- Então está certo, eu voltarei em breve Dr. Willians, até mais - O home se virou e seguiu em direção a saída do Rancho, seguido por outros dois homens que pareciam guarda-costas, Eric ao perceber se afastou um pouco e esperou o homem sair e entrar no carro que partiu na direção da saída da Fazenda. Após o homem sair, Eric foi em direção a entrada e andou até ser visto por seu pai.

\- Eric, a quanto tempo você estava aí?

\- Cheguei agora... - Disse o garoto - Quem era aquele homem que estava saindo?

\- Era o Sr. Carson, ele não é daqui, veio conhecer a fazenda, mas entre filho, sua mãe o avisou que eu estava te procurando?

\- Sim, ela me mandou vir aqui, o que o senhor precisa?

\- Eric, como você sabe a maioria dos empregados estão de folga hoje e tive um pequeno problema com alguns Pokémon na área norte e não posso sair da Fazenda, por isso preciso que você vá para a Cidade do Oeste, para buscar uma encomenda de medicamentos que chegou no Centro Pokémon de lá.

\- O senhor quer que eu vá busca-los?

\- Isso, eu não queria te pedir isso, pois o caminho para a Cidade do Oeste é cheio de Pokémon selvagens, mas não tenho outra escolha, então...

\- Não se preocupe pai, eu irei sim, Shinx vem comigo, não é? - Ele olhou para o Pokémon que parecia concordar.

\- Certo, me sinto menos preocupado com isso, tome - Ele pegou um envelope em um armário - Entregue a enfermeira e ela lhe dará a encomenda, não é nada muito grande.

\- Pode deixar comigo pai - Ele pegou o envelope - Vou e volto rápido.

\- Obrigado filho, mas tome cuidado, vá para a cidade e volte pela estrada, entendeu?

\- Sim, entendi!

Eric voltou para sua casa para avisar sua mãe antes de sair da Fazenda.

\- Então seu pai quer que você vá até a Cidade do Oeste?

\- Isso mesmo mãe e já estou pronto para ir.

\- Seu pai sabe que isso pode ser perigoso, por que não mandou outra pessoa e...

\- Não há mais ninguém, mas mãe, a Cidade do Oeste fica perto e eu estarei de volta antes que perceba – Disse o garoto mostrando confiança – Além do que eu tenho 12 anos e não sou mais criança!

\- Eu sei meu filho, eu sei... só prometa que irá direto para a cidade e de lá voltar para casa sem atrasos, promete?

\- Prometo que não vou fugir mãe – Ele sorriu, mas sua mãe manteve uma expressão preocupada – Eu vou ficar bem, além do que, Shinx estará comigo!

\- Certo, então pode ir Eric.

\- Vamos lá Shinx, vamos para a Cidade do Oeste.

"Eric e Shinx então saem da Fazenda rumo a Cidade do Oeste, para que o garoto possa buscar uma encomenda para seu pai, enquanto isso não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa entre seu pai e o tal Sr. Carson, o que aconteceria depois ainda era incerto, mas no momento o garoto e seu Pokémon apenas seguiam para a cidade, para fazer o favor para seu pai" - Continua no Próximo Capitulo.


End file.
